ONCE UPON A FOGGY NIGHT
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: Caje and Kirby are injured and lost after a firefight.


_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

_Indicates a foreign language_

ONCE UPON A FOGGY NIGHT

It had started out as beautiful warm day for the middle of November. It felt like the beginning of summer instead of the end of autumn; even Kirby couldn't think of anything to complain about. The squad was returning from a little recon mission. It was going to be easy, a piece of cake; just see if the Germans were still holding a bridge.

The squad got to the bridge and just as everyone thought, the Germans were still there.

As the men started back to their lines they noticed that sky had become dark and gloomy. The air had also turned much cooler. A fog had begun to set in.

The squad had almost made it back to their lines; when all Hell broke out. A machine gun nest was between them and home. The firing was intense.

"I just hate that machine gun. I swear those MG 42's never run out of bullets," exclaimed Billy as he shoved another clip into his M-1.

Sarge motioned for Kirby and Caje to flank them on the right. When the men got into position they lobbed in a couple of grenades. Not all the Germans were dead; they turned towards Kirby and Caje and opened up on them. The men returned their fire and killed the last of the Germans.

Kirby went over to check them out. He could no longer see Saunders or the rest of the squad to tell them it was all clear. He noticed that Caje was sitting on a tree stump. Caje had caught a bullet in his left upper arm.

He walked back over to Caje and saw that he was bleeding pretty badly. "Here let me help you."

Caje handed him the sulfa and the bandage. Kirby helped Caje out of his jacket and shirt.

"Easy there, just take a deep breath; it's not too bad, the bullet went straight through." Kirby sprinkled the sulfa on the front and back of the wound and bandaged Caje. "When we get back, Doc will fix it up a whole lot better than me."

As Kirby pulled the bandage tighter, Cage asked through gritted teeth, "What about you?"

Kirby had been badly grazed by a bullet in the right forearm. "Me, oh I'm fine it hardly hurts at all," Kirby lied. "I'm gonna fix myself up just as soon as I'm done with you."

Kirby started to take the bandage out of his web belt but put it back. He had a feeling that he should save it for later. Kirby turned away from Caje. He pulled out his tee shirt. Using his bayonet he cut away enough material to tie around his arm. He opened the sulfa but only used small amount. He folded the packet and replaced it in his belt. Kirby let fly a few chosen words as he tied his bandage. Lord Almighty, he thought, how could one little wound burn so much? Well at least the bleeding had slow down.

Kirby and Caje started back but it all looked different. The fog kept getting thicker and neither man could see anything. It was like playing blind man's bluff. Where was everybody? Caje's sense of direction was a little off because of the bleeding.

A misty rain began to fall it gave the wooded area a strange unworldly look. Both men felt an uneasiness about the area. It wasn't just because they couldn't find the squad, although that was bad enough. It was a feeling neither man could shake, a feeling of dread.

Sarge and the squad heard the grenades go off. The men then heard the sound of Schmeissers, Caje's M-1 and Kirby's BAR. Then there was silence.

The squad had waited about 10 minutes for the men to return.

"Sarge something must be wrong, the guys should be back by now," a concerned Littlejohn remarked.

"I know Littlejohn, let's give them another 5 minutes and then we'll go looking for them."

After what seemed like an eternity; they all headed towards the machine gun nest.

As they looked around for signs of Caje and Kirby, Doc noticed some blood droplets and an empty packet of sulfa on the ground. He picked up the packet and walked over to Saunders.

"Sarge, one of the guys must have gotten hit; I found this over by that tree stump."

"Hey look," said Billy. "I found some boot prints going off in this direction." "Should we follow them?"

Saunders looked at his watch, it was getting late. The fog as was also getting thicker by the minute.

"We're late as it is and we won't be able to see anything in another few minutes. We gotta get back and report our findings to the Lieutenant. We'll probably find them at the aid station with Kirby chatting up the nurses," smiled Saunders. He hoped that he was correct.

The squad headed back to their lines. Billy kept turning around to see if Caje and Kirby might be coming up from behind them.

Billy stumbled and Doc grabbed him before he could fall.

"Billy stop it; watch where you are going," said Doc. "Sarge is probably right. We'll meet up with the guys back at the aid station."

The squad returned to the village where they were staying.

"I'm going over to see the lieutenant and give him my report. Doc, check out the aid station to see if guys are there."

Doc headed off to the aid station with Billy and Littlejohn at his heels.

"I'll go in ask the doctors if they've treated Caje or Kirby."

Doc came out shaking his head. "No one has seen them, let's go see the Sarge."

Saunders had given his report about the bridge and then he began to tell Hanley about his missing men.

"Doc went to see if they checked in at the aid station."

Doc knocked on the door and entered the CP.

"Did you find Caje and Kirby?" asked Hanley.

"No Sir, no one has seen them."

The lieutenant could tell what Saunders was about to ask him.

"I don't want you going out there in all this fog, wait until it clears up."

"But Sir, that may be hours from now, it may be too late."

Doc decided to make a hasty retreat when he got a look at the Sarge.

"You wait or you don't go at all, do you understand Sergeant? I don't want to lose you or anymore of the men."

Saunders hot steely gaze could have melted a block of ice. "If there isn't anything else, I want to get back to my men."

"No, your dismissed Sergeant."

Saunders turned on his heels and marched out of the CP. He knew if he stayed much longer he would say something he'd regret later.

His men were waiting for him outside. They saw the look on his face and decided not to bring up the subject. They all walked in silence as they made their way back to the dress shop that they were calling home.

Finally the Sarge was calm enough to speak. "The lieutenant said as soon as the fog has lifted we can go and look for Caje and Kirby. I suggest you eat something and get some rest."

Billy started to complain about waiting but Doc nudged Billy before he could open his mouth.

They had been walking for about 45 minutes when Caje stopped.

"Kirby let's take five." Caje fell to the ground under a large pine tree and took a long swig from his canteen. Kirby plopped down next to him. He pulled out two cigarettes from his pack and lit them and handed one to Caje.

"Here ya go Caje."

"Kirby, I'm not an invalid I can still light my own cigarette."

"I know that, but the way I figure it I probably owe you at least 10 packs. If I don't start payin' ya back, I'll be owin' you until 1955."

Kirby was very concerned over Caje's wound; he noticed that Caje was sweating quite a bit considering the weather was cool but then again, so was Kirby. This ain't lookin' good for either of us he thought. "Let me take a look at your arm."

"It's hardly bleeding Kirby I'm Okay," replied Caje. "When did you turn into my Mother?" Caje teased.

"I just wanna make sure you're alright. If you're doin' better you'll be able to get us back home."

"Speaking of home; "we gotta get goin', it's gettin' late and we need to get out of these woods before dark," said Caje.

As they walked together in silence; Kirby realized that he was having a conversation with God in his head. "I know it's been a long time since I've done this kinda thing, so I hope you'll understand. My Ma use to make me go to church when I was a kid but when I got older I kinda stopped goin'. Ya know how it is, not that I stopped believin'; it's just that I thought I wouldn't look tough if I went to church. I don't really remember any of the prayers. Ma said you would listen if you just say what's in your heart. I guess I'm askin' a lot here, but we need your help. If you could maybe point us in the right direction, I'd really appreciate it. So anyway thanks God. Oh, I mean Amen."

Just as Kirby finished his thoughts, Caje shoved him down. He was pointing towards his left.

"I heard something comin' from over there," Caje whispered.

They saw some old moss covered logs that had fallen. They both made a run for them. They hit the dirt so hard it knocked the air out of both of them. Once they recovered Caje and Kirby pulled the second log on top of the first. They were lying so still. Their breathing was so shallow that anyone passing by wouldn't hear them.

The men did not have to wait very long; they heard some men walking close by. It was three Germans talking and laughing loudly. Caje and Kirby had just one thought; let them pass by.

Apparently, the Germans were not concerned about Americans being in their sector. They continued their talking never giving the nearby logs even a cursory glance.

The two men waited until the coast was clear.

"Caje, that was too close for comfort, we need to get out of here."

"Kirby, I think we went too far west, we gotta turn around and go back."

Kirby just nodded. His hands were shaking so badly he could hardly hold on to his rifle.

The men turned back and started retracing their steps. It was getting darker and the fog was as thick as ever. It reminded Kirby of potato soup his Ma use to make. Caje thought he saw something; it was only for a second. The men walked a little closer. He saw it again; this time he knew it was a light.

"Come on Kirby, I saw a light, we need to check it out."

"Great, let's go get our heads blown off while we're at it," muttered Kirby.

The men slowly crept towards the area where the light had been minutes before. They could barely make out the lines of a small house.

"I don't know about this Caje, but I feel like I'm Goldilocks and I'm about to be eaten by three very hungry German bears."

"We'll just take a quick look around."

They were able to sneak up to the house and peer inside. Caje and Kirby could see a young woman and a little girl about four or five years old. The little girl was laughing and playing with her doll while the young woman was cooking.

"I don't want to scare them by breakin' down the door. I'll knock and you can cover me," said Caje.

Kirby agreed.

Caje lightly rapped on the door but no one answered. He knocked again and still there was nothing. Finally Caje made a fist and beat on the door. The girl was the first to hear the loud pounding on the door.

_ "No wait", yelled the woman._ It was too late. The little girl opened the door and saw the two soldiers.

She became frightened when she saw Kirby with his BAR. She ran and hid behind the woman.

_"What do you want?" asked the woman. _

_"Please don't be afraid we are American soldiers. We were injured and got lost because of the rain and fog. My name is Caje and this is my friend Kirby." "_Kirby, stop aiming that rifle at them."

"Oh yea, sorry, Caje." Kirby put down the rifle smiled apologetically at them.

The men did not move from the doorway. _"We won't harm you Miss. We just need a place to stay for a while. May we come in, please?"_

The woman could see that the men were trying their best not to scare them.

_"Yes, please come in. Here, sit down next to the fire. My name is __Adrienne. This is my niece, Sylvie."_

The little girl timidly smiled at them from behind her aunt's skirt. _"I am sorry I ran away from you M__onsieur, I thought you were the Bosche."_

Caje smiled at the little girl_. "It's alright little one you have nothing to be sorry for."_

"Hey Caje, ask her if she speaks any English?"

"Yes I do speak English, Adrienne said with a smile. My Mother taught me, she is English."

"Where are her parents?" asked Kirby.

"They are dead Monsieur. They worked with the Maquis. The Bosche came to their house and killed my sister Simone and her husband, Alain."

"Alain told me if anything happened to them, I was to bring Sylvie here. We could hide out; no one knew Simone and Alain had this house. Alain would bring many things here and hide them in case something happened."

"I'm very sorry," replied Kirby. He could see the hurt in her eyes and wished he had never asked about her family.

Adrienne noticed that both men were perspiring and looked very pale. She walked over to them and placed her hand on each man's forehead. "You are both running a fever. You need to get out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones. Please come with me." _"__Sylvie stay here and play with your doll, I will be right back."_

The men followed her as she walked up a small flight of stairs. They entered a bedroom and she closed the door. It was definitely a woman's room thought Kirby. There was a lovely fragrance in the room; a flowered coverlet was on the bed and lace curtains covering the windows. A small fireplace was situated on left side of the room next to it was a small armoire.

Adrienne walked over to the armoire and opened it. She moved the clothes over to one side and pushed on the back. The back of the armoire swung open.

Caje and Kirby couldn't believe their eyes, it was hidden room.

"Please hand me a candle." Caje lit one and handed it to her. Adrienne and the men bent down a bit and proceeded through the opening.

The room was sparsely decorated. There was a table for eating, a couple of chairs. A coat rack stood in the corner. There was a large bed on the far side of the room. Next to the bed was a small table. "Sylvie doesn't know about the room, it will be our little secret. I will bring you something to eat and also some of Alain's clothes. They maybe a little large but they will do until your clothes dry out. I will start a small fire. It will warm up this room. "

She left the room and closed the armoire door.

"I think we can trust her, what do you think Caje?"

"She was definitely scared when she thought we were the Krauts. I believe her story about her family. I think we can trust her."

Adrienne gathered up some blankets and clothes and placed them on her bed. She went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared some food for them.

When Adrienne returned, she placed the food and some water on the table; she then went back to get the blankets and the clothes.

"Please change your clothes and hang them up, they should dry overnight. If you need anything else, I will be back later."

"Let me check your bandage, I think it needs to be changed." Kirby took out the bandage and the rest of the sulfa that he had saved. He wet the old bandage so that it could be removed easily. The wound had stopped bleeding but it was very red.

"Where did you get those things, Kirby?"

"Well I sorta saved mine and used part of my tee shirt instead to wrap up my arm. I also saved some of the sulfa."

"You shouldn't have done that; you needed it as much as I did." Caje sounded upset.

"Naw, I'm Okay. I figured they might come in handy if we got stuck out here."

Kirby smiled and knew Caje wouldn't stay mad for very long.

Caje and Kirby changed into Alain's clothes. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I'm really not that hungry Kirby."

"I don't really feel like eating either but we both need to eat something, otherwise we are gonna be too weak to travel."

Both men tried to eat a little but were feeling sick and tired.

"Maybe if we get some rest, Caje we'll feel better." They climbed into the bed fell into a fitful sleep.

After she had put Sylvie to bed, Adrienne went to check on the men. Caje and Kirby jumped when they heard the door open. The men grabbed their firearms and pointed them in the direction of the door. When she saw them aiming the rifles at her Adrienne backed away.

"We're sorry, we hear a noise, we naturally grab our guns," Caje said apologetically.

"I understand," she said.

Adrienne noticed they had barely eaten and could tell they were still not feeling well.

"Here I brought these for you." She handed the men some tablets. "The aspirins should help." She had also left them a chamber pot.

The men swallowed the aspirin and lay back down. "Thanks again for all your help," said Kirby.

"You're welcome and next time I'll knock before I come in," she said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey Caje, why did she bring us a flower pot, did she think we would want to plant some roses?"

"Kirby haven't you ever seen a chamber pot?"

"No, what's it for?"

"Well, to put it delicately, well, no there's no way to put it delicately. It's for when you gotta go."

"Whatta ya mean if I gotta go, where would I be goin' in the middle of the night?"

"I mean if you have to pee, you use that, you got it now?"

Kirby could feel his face turn red. "Oh, I got it, I'm glad I didn't drink too much today. Goodnight Caje."

"Night Kirby."

Caje woke up and lit the candle that was beside the bed. He checked his watch it was 0630. He felt a little better.

"Kirby wake up."

"Come on Caje let me sleep, it's still dark out."

"Kirby we are in a room without windows, of course it would still be dark. I'm feelin' better, how about you?"

Kirby sat up in bed and stretched. "I feel pretty good; in fact I'm kinda hungry, maybe Adrienne has made breakfast."

As the men got out of the bed they noticed that there were a couple of buckets of water on the floor. On the table was a note.

_Dear __Messieurs __Caje and Kirby,_

_I knocked on the door but you did not answer. When I entered the room you were sleeping so soundly that I did not want to wake you. I have left you some soap, towels and a razor. I thought you might want to clean up before you come down for breakfast._

_Adrienne_

"Did you hear her when she brought in the water?"

Caje shook his head.

"Me neither, man we must have been really tired. I sure am glad she's on our side, she could have slit our throats."

"Kirby I didn't need that image before breakfast."

The men finally looked at each other and decided they needed to get themselves presentable. Once the men had washed and shaved they put on their uniforms.

They opened the little door and found Adrienne's room empty.

They could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Messieurs. How are you feeling today?"

"Please call us Caje and Kirby. I'm doin' much better, my arm still hurts some and its little stiff, said Caje."

"I'm doin' fine, thanks to those aspirins you gave us last night", said Kirby.

"I am glad. Do you think you could eat this morning?"

"I could eat a horse," replied Kirby.

Adrienne looked in horror at Kirby. Caje became amused by the situation.

"Adrienne, he really doesn't want to eat a horse, it is an American expression. It means that he is very hungry."

"Sorry about that, like Caje said I'm hungry."

Adrienne laughed. "You Americans have a very amusing way of talking. I once heard an American say that Sylvie was a cute as a button. I had never thought of a button as being cute."

"Anyway, I'm glad you are hungry, I have some lovely Camembert cheese. I made some bread and there is also some jam. I had a little bit of coffee, it's probably very weak but there is enough for you both."

Caje got up and pulled out a packet. Kirby felt around in his jacket and took another packet and handed it to Caje.

"Here add this to the pot with some more water. It's what the Army calls instant coffee. I'm not sayin' it's great but at least we can all have a cup."

The men knew that they were an additional hardship; they were grateful for everything she had done for them.

Caje and Kirby sat down at kitchen table. Kirby looked down and saw that Sylvie had attached herself to his pant leg. He smiled at her and she put her hands up. Kirby picked her up and placed her on his lap. Sylvie was smiling at him and talking a mile a minute.

"Caje, what is she sayin'?"

Caje and Adrienne were laughing; it was apparent that Sylvie had taken a shine to Kirby.

"Well she said that you are the Father and that her doll was the Mother and she was your little girl. You know Kirby that smile of yours seems to work on girls of any age."

Kirby leaned down and kissed the top of Sylvie's head. "Ya know Caje, I wouldn't mind havin' one like her; when I get married I mean."

Adrienne joined the little group. The four of them sat the table enjoying the breakfast and each other's company.

It was 0430 and the fog was slowly dissipating. Saunders was standing in the doorway. He pulled out his pack of Lucky's. To his surprise he only had three cigarettes left; he must have smoked one after another without realizing what he was doing. He shoved the pack back into his pocket. Saunders worried that they might not find Kirby and Caje. He realized how close he had gotten to all his men. He didn't mean to but in war you become closer than family.

Saunders walked back to his sleeping men. "Everyone saddle up, the fog is lifting. Littlejohn go get plenty of ammo, Billy get enough rations for two days. Doc you better get some more supplies."

The men readied themselves in no time and set off in search of their friends.

After breakfast the men thought they should try and get back to their own lines.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to leave, maybe you should wait one more day?" asked Adrienne.

"I wish we could stay but we need to get back," said Caje.

The men headed upstairs to get the rest of their belongings.

The weather was almost as warm as the day before. Adrienne and Sylvie had gone out to work in the garden.

The men heard the sound of a motor. Kirby looked out the window and saw a Kübelwagen.

"We've got company Caje."

There were four men in the automobile. A lieutenant stepped out of the Kübelwagen and walked towards Adrienne.

He asked her something and when she answered him he began to slap her. Sylvie began crying. Adrienne picked her up and tried to soothe her. Another soldier pulled the child out of Adrienne's arms.

Caje could tell Kirby was about to run right out to yard to try and help. He grabbed Kirby's arm to stop him.

"We gotta do somethin' Cage, he's hurting her."

"I know Kirby but if we go out there shooting, Adrienne or Sylvie might get hit. We need a plan."

The lieutenant shoved Adrienne into the house and dragged her up the stairs. Caje and Kirby made a quick exit into the armoire. They put the clothes back in place in case the lieutenant looked inside.

He asked her again about the Maquis. Adrienne said she knew nothing about them.

The lieutenant punched her; she fell back on the bed. _"I will teach you to lie to me."_

Why was this happening to her? She had done nothing.

He grabbed her again and ripped her dress. Adrienne began screaming.

Sylvie heard her aunt and started kicking the soldier. She looked at his hand and bent down and bit him as hard as she could.

The soldier yelled and dropped her. Sylvie ran into the house and up the stairs to her aunt. The lieutenant picked up the child and threw her in the armoire and closed the door.

Caje slowly opened the hidden door. He put his hand over Sylvie's mouth and pulled her through the door.

_"Shhh, little one it will be alright. We are going to help your aunt."_

When Sylvie saw Kirby she wiggled out of Cage's grasp and went into his arms. She put her little head on his shoulder and cried softly.

Kirby didn't really know what to do. He knew she would not understand but he whispered that everything would be alright. He had never known a feeling like this. All he wanted to do was protect Sylvie and her aunt.

Caje whispered to Kirby, "You stay here. I am going to help Adrienne."

Kirby placed Sylvie on the bed and wiped her eyes. He put his index finger to his lips. Sylvie just nodded.

Caje pulled out his bayonet and went through the opening. He quietly opened the door and slipped out of the armoire.

Adrienne looked like she was barely alive but she was still fighting the lieutenant.

Caje took two quick steps towards the bed. The lieutenant turned and saw Caje. Caje lunged towards the man. He shoved the bayonet up into his sternum; the lieutenant was dead before he hit the floor.

Caje went back to the armoire. He found a dress and handed it to Adrienne.

He could see that she had been punched in the mouth and in the eye.

"How are you doin'?" he asked.

She was shaking badly as she put on the dress. "I'll survive; is Sylvie alright?"

"She's fine; Kirby is taking care of her."

Kirby came out holding Sylvie's hand. The little girl rushed to her aunt's side and hugged her. Adrienne let out a small groan. "My ribs must be bruised. He kept punching me."

"What did he want?" said Caje.

"They have known about the house all along. He thought I had information about the Maquis. I don't know anything, I wasn't a member."

Caje looked out the window. "We still need to get out of here and there are three more out there."

At that very moment one of the soldiers entered the house.

"Adrienne, take Sylvie into the other room now," said Caje. "Don't come out until one of us comes for you."

Adrienne led Sylvie through the opening and closed the door.

Before they could get into position the German saw Kirby and Caje. He pulled his rifle off his shoulder and fired a shot.

Kirby tried to get a bead on him but the soldier had backed away from the stairs.

Caje knocked the glass out of the window and fired at the closest man.

"Now it's two against two," remarked Caje.

Kirby ran down the stairs. He crawled to the parlor. He got to the front window and started shooting.

The Germans were firing from their hiding places. They never let up; it just seemed to go on forever.

"How much ammo do you have?" yelled Caje.

Kirby couldn't remember the last time he checked. "I've still have three mags left. How about you?"

"I've got four clips. We gotta make each shot count."

Kirby saw a man trying to get to the Kübelwagen. Well, I put a stop to that…

He took aim at the automobile and put several holes into engine.

While he was shooting out the engine a shot came from the right. It hit him in the shoulder.

"Caje I'm hit."

Caje flew down the stairs and crawled towards Kirby. Kirby was still trying to fire the BAR. He was bleeding heavily. Caje looked around for anything he could use as a bandage. He saw the tablecloth and crawled over to get it. He pulled it off the table and hurried back to Kirby.

He started ripping it into strips. He pulled off Kirby's suspenders, jacket and shirt.

"Caje you gotta fire back at them; they're gonna go for better positions. I'll fix this myself."

Caje grabbed the BAR; it was slick in his hands. He looked down and saw it was Kirby's blood.

The squad had gone back to where Billy had seen the boot prints. The prints were now gone. They had been washed away by the rain.

The men had searched all morning and found nothing. They didn't want to give up but they didn't know where else to look.

As squad started back to their lines they thought they heard gun fire.

"Sarge I think it's coming from over there." Billy pointed towards a small clearing near the woods.

As the men got closer they definitely could hear the sound of a BAR and an M-1.

"That's got to be them," said Saunders.

The men started running until they saw the Germans firing at a house.

The Sarge, Littlejohn and Billy were able to sneak up from behind them. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. They killed the soldiers instantly.

Caje saw the camo covered helmet. At that very moment Caje had never been so happy in his whole life.

"Kirby, the guys found us."

Caje looked down at his friend, there was blood everywhere. Caje wrapped another piece of cloth over the wound. He pressed down to help stem the flow. Kirby let out a groan.

Caje started yelling for the squad to come and help him.

The men ran into the house. Doc pushed everyone aside and started to work on Kirby.

Saunders looked at Caje. "Are you alright? What happened to you yesterday?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's a long story. I got shot and when we started back we got turned around in the fog; ended up here."

"Wait a minute Sarge, I'll be right back."

Caje ran up the stairs and a few minutes later he came down with a woman and a child. "This is Adrienne and Sylvie. They took good care us last night. You wouldn't believe where she hid us; it's amazing no one would have ever found us."

Caje showed Sarge the hiding place.

"It's very inventive. Her brother-in-law was pretty clever."

When men returned they saw Sylvie standing near Kirby crying.

Caje patted her hand and said, _"Don't cry little one. Kirby is going to be alright, my friend Doc will take extra special care of him."_

"How's he doin' Doc?" asked Saunders.

"He's comin' around now but we need to get him back right away, he's lost quite a bit of blood."

"Littlejohn, you and Billy make a stretcher."

Before Saunders could finish his sentence, the two men were running out the door.

"I'm glad you guys got here, I don't know what I would have done," said Caje.

Sylvie saw that Kirby was awake. She ran and knelt down next to him.

_"I was worried about you because I love you. You are my sweet pretend Papa."_

What did she say Caje?

Caje told Kirby what she said and the men began to laugh. Kirby just smiled and said "tell her that I love her too."

Doc could tell that Kirby was in a lot of pain. He quietly took out the morphine and injected it into Kirby's arm.

"Doc I was Okay you didn't need to….."

Kirby relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Sarge we can't leave them here. They'll be back and they'll kill her, whispered Caje.

Sarge walked over to Adrienne. "Do you have any place you can go, do you have any relatives?"

"Yes, my parents and my brother, they all live in Paris."

"Come with us and we will help you get there."

Adrienne collected a few things for Sylvie and herself. As she walked out the door she turned to Caje and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you said we helped you when you were hurt and lost in the fog. But if it hadn't been for the fog you would not have been here to save us. I guess we all need to be thankful for that fog."

THE END


End file.
